L'otage
by lilicat
Summary: Il y a des situations que l'on aurait jamais imaginé devoir affronter. Pour la première fois de sa vie Jack Sparrow a peur. Os écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi...

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de jeu Photo-Fic du FoF.

La photo référence de cet OS est visible sur : photo – fictions . forumgratuit. be / (enlever les espaces) et porte le numéro 10

* * *

**L'otage **

Jack Sparrow n'était pas un homme peureux, pas du tout, il était un pirate renommé, avait vu bien des pays, s'était bien souvent trouvé confronté à des situations périlleuses, avait plus d'une fois frôlé la mort, il avait même combattu des créatures légendaires et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été effrayé, alors non, il aurait été malhonnête de dire de lui qu'il était peureux.

Pourtant là tout de suite maintenant, les tremblements qui le parcouraient, la course effrénée de son cœur et les sueurs froides qui lui coulaient dans le dos et sur le front ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose, il devait bien l'admettre, lui, le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow avait peur, très peur même.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui arriverait, encore moins dans une telle situation, comment diable une aussi frêle et délicate créature pouvait-elle être aussi effrayante ? Il recula encore d'un pas, les yeux exorbités par la peur, pour éviter le coup d'épée qui lui était destiné.

Face à lui se dressait nulle autre qu'Elisabeth Swann armée d'une épée qu'elle maniait avec dextérité l'obligeant à reculer dans la cour de la forteresse où ils avaient posé leurs bagages pour un temps. Les yeux brillants de rages, les joues rougies par l'effort la demoiselle voulait apparemment le découper en tranches et les donner à manger aux chiens pour un crime dont il ignorait tout.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous m'accusez, Miss. Il y a sûrement un malentendu, peut-être pourrions nous en discuter calmement…

-Il n'y a rien à discuter avec un homme tel que vous, Capitaine Sparrow ! Vous n'êtes qu'un chien galeux indigne de toute confiance….

-Que voilà de vilains mots dans la bouche d'une femme…

-Je vais vous faire payer cet affront !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais de quel affront parlez-vous ? »

Elisabeth ne décolérait pas, cet ersatz d'homme osait nier ses fautes ! Pire il le faisait avec son éternel sourire en coin qui avait le don de lui porter sur les nerfs. Il lui faisait en plus l'affront de ne pas la combattre mais seulement de l'esquiver, jouant avec elle comme si elle n'était qu'un amusement.

Cherchant la faille qui lui permettrai de prendre le dessus, elle aperçu dans un coin de la cour un objet qu'elle identifia immédiatement. Rapidement un plan d'attaque se dessina dans son esprit et ce fut avec une rage décuplé qu'elle s'élança vers son opposant avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Jack Sparrow reculait, esquivait et pestait intérieurement de ne pas avoir ses armes avec lui, il ne se rappelait pas où il les avait laissées la veille au soir et ce matin il était à leur recherche quand Elisabeth avait brutalement fait irruption dans ses appartements, épée au poing, le menaçant de mille morts. Il n'avait eu que le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour échapper à la belle en furie, s'en était suivi une course poursuite éreintante dans toute la forteresse. Il avait du faire preuve de rapidité et d'agilité dans les couloirs afin d'éviter d'être embroché par la lame vengeresse ou de trébucher sur les nombreux obstacles jonchant le chemin.

Ça avait été un réel soulagement de se retrouver à l'air libre, le problème étant que la cour n'avait qu'une seule entrée et que celle-ci se situait derrière la demoiselle, par chance les meurtrières des murs étaient suffisamment larges pour qu'il puisse espérer pouvoir s'enfuir par là, il préférait prendre le risque de se casser un membres ou deux sur les éventuels rochers saillants de la mer que de perdre sa tête de la main d'une bourgeoise.

Elisabeth voyant enfin son objectif à porter plongea vers son opposant qui l'esquiva d'un rapide demi-tour.

Jack se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire et le sourire diabolique qui ourlait ses lèvres lui donna l'envie subite de fuir à toutes jambes.

« Alors Capitaine Sparrow, vous voilà fait comme un rat !

-Que nenni, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous m'aurez Miss Swann ! »

Disant cela le pirate enjamba le bord de la meurtrière, jeta un œil vers le sol, ah oui quand même c'était bien haut, et se retourna vers la demoiselle.

Son souffle s'arrêta net en voyant dans les mains de la vile jeune femme un objet très cher à son cœur.

Miss Swann ricana sans retenue quand elle vit Jack se stopper net dans son mouvement, oh non, il ne fuirait pas, pas avec ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Les yeux exorbités, le cœur battant d'appréhension, l'homme fixait la lame qui menaçait maintenant non plus son humble personne mais son précieux tricorne !

Elisabeth savourait sa victoire, elle le tenait, rien n'avait plus de valeur aux yeux de cet homme que ce chapeau miteux, et elle le tenait entre ses mains, prête à en faire de la charpie à peine bonne à nettoyer les bottes crottées de son propriétaire.

Levant les mains, paumes en avant en signe de reddition, Jack descendit du bord de la meurtrière et sans quitter des yeux l'épée tranchante, oh oui très tranchante, qui était pointée sur son précieux couvre-chef.

« Miss Swann….

-Capitaine Sparrow…

-Vous n'oseriez pas vous en prendre à un être innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Votre excellente éducation et votre cœur généreux vous empêcheraient de faire une telle ignominie….n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon excellente éducation et mon cœur généreux ont été jetés par-dessus bord le jour où j'ai été dans l'obligation de frayer avec vous, capitaine. Et ce… tricorne d'une propreté plus que douteuse n'est en aucune façon un être innocent, il vous coiffe depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir espérer avoir conservé ne serai-ce qu'une once d'innocence.

-Il n'est cependant pas coupable des crimes dont vous m'accusez, Miss. Peut-être pourriez-vous me rafraîchir la mémoire en me rappelant quelle atrocité me vaut votre courroux ?

-Votre mémoire vous joue-t-elle des tours ? Ou avez-vous bu trop de rhum hier soir pour vous souvenir de ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?

-Je suis sûr d'une chose cependant, je n'ai certainement pas passé ma nuit avec vous, toute la réserve de rhum du pays ne pourrait pas me faire oublier une nuit entre vos draps ma douce amie.

-Jouez au flatteur ne vous mènera nulle part, Jack.

-Aurai-je offensé vos chastes yeux par la vue de mon corps dénudé ?

-Dieu me préserve d'une telle horreur, rien que l'odeur de vos guenilles me retourne le cœur, alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elles cachent.

-Vous m'offensez, Miss. Sachez que je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus attrayant…

-Et nombres des femmes de petite vertu de Tortura peuvent en témoigner me semble-t-il ?

-Tout à fait ! Il ne faut pas mésestimer ces femmes qui ont de grandes vertus pour les humbles voyageurs que nous sommes

-La vertu d'alléger vos bourses surtout !

-Tout service se paye dans ce monde. »

Durant toute la conversation Jack n'avait pas une seule fois lâcher son tricorne pris en otage des yeux, cherchant l'ouverture pour pouvoir le libérer des mains de son bourreau. Mais Elisabeth Swann était intelligente et les années passées à fréquenter des pirates de tous poils lui avait appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde, aussi ne laissait-elle aucune ouverture à son adversaire. Elle suivait le moindre mouvement de son opposant, anticipant ses intentions, rendant vaines toutes ces tentatives de récupération de son bien. Il n'était pas dit que ce pirate de pacotille ne paierait pas pour son crime. Il lui avait volé un bien précieux, bien qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à acquérir et dont finalement elle n'avait pu profiter ce capitaine de malheur le lui ayant dérobé.

Jack réfléchissait à toute allure à comment récupérer son tricorne, sans lui causer de dommage, et sans trop abîmer la belle jeune femme qui le menaçait. Il avait parfois des éclairs de génie et priait pour en avoir un rapidement. C'est qu'il y tenait à son tricorne, il ne l'avait jamais quitté, il était sa fierté, probablement son bien le plus précieux après son bateau évidement. Quand à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, elle était plutôt agréable à l'œil et elle l'amusait beaucoup, sa fougue et sa naïveté était rafraîchissante et c'était somme toute assez plaisant de pourfendre les mers et les océans en sa compagnie. Alors non, il ne voulait pas trop l'abîmer, surtout que Will ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et il l'aimait bien ce type.

Accoudé à une fenêtre donnant sur la cour, un jeune homme assisté à la scène en dégustant une grappe de raisin.

Barbossa attiré hors de ses appartements par les cris s'approcha et commença à rire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Et bien, il semblerait que notre cher capitaine Sparrow soit en difficulté ! Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour s'attirer les foudres de notre si charmante Miss Swann ?

-Il semblerait que Jack est commis un impair avec Elisabeth, et le tricorne va en faire les frais ! »

Le sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur les lèvres du jeune homme alerta Barbossa

« Serait-il possible que vous ne soyez pas étranger au différent qui les oppose, jeune Monsieur Turner ? » s'enquit le vieux pirate.

Will Turner tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur et sans répondre lui demanda :

« Voulez-vous un peu de raisin capitaine Barbossa ? Il vient tout droit d'Italie, il est vraiment très bon.

-Ne serai-ce pas le raisin que Miss Swann s'est donné tant de mal à se procurer ?

-Je ne vois de quoi vous voulez parlez capitaine.

-Voyons voir, il me semble avoir entendu le capitaine Sparrow se vanter hier de son succès auprès de la gente féminine, et, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, Miss Swann a confirmé ses dires en vantant les mérites de ce cher Jack. Ils avaient il me semble un peu bu et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se souviennent de tout ce qu'ils ont dit. Je crois avoir entendu une comparaison entre vous et le capitaine Sparrow, comparaison qui n'était pas à votre avantage et faite par nulle autre que votre très chère fiancée.

-Vous avez entendu bien des choses qui ont échappé à mes oreilles, Barbossa. Où voulez vous en venir ?

-Tout jeune homme éprouverait de la jalousie à entendre sa mie tenir des propos aussi élogieux à l'encontre d'un autre homme, surtout si ce jeune homme s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour satisfaire un caprice de sa belle, allant jusqu'à soudoyer des gardes pour obtenir quelques malheureuses grappes de raisin.

-Ce serait effectivement tout à fait normal.

-Il n'y aurai rien de surprenant alors que l'amoureux n'est quelques velléités de vengeance. Et quelle plus belle vengeance que de reprendre à sa belle ce raisin qu'elle voulait tant et de faire en sorte que tout accuse l'homme qui est l'objet de cette jalousie légitime ?

-En mettant dans la main de cet homme une grappe de raisin vide par exemple ?

-Je vois que nous nous sommes compris, jeune Turner.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Barbossa mais je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Sur ces mots Will pris congé du vieux pirate et retourna à ses affaires toujours en dégustant ce délicieux raisin que ni Elisabeth, ni Jack n'aurait l'occasion de goûter.

Un cri de désespoir retenti dans la cour ramenant le regard de Barbossa sur le duel y ayant lieu, Jack avait visiblement réussi à récupérer son tricorne et à s'enfuir laissant Miss Swann seule et enragée.

« La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Monsieur Turner, et vous seul goûterez aux raisins de la colère. » soupira le pirate. « Mais je dois avouer que tout ceci est fort divertissant ! »

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ce petit texte sans prétention vous aura amusé.

Des reviews ou la vie?


End file.
